nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Parasite (character)
The Parasite is the Main Character in Parasite. He is the main character in Parasite, and a semi-boss in Nitrome Must Die. Appearance The Parasite is described as a very small, brown cephalopod with one green eye. It has many small tentacles for a mouth, and two big tentacles it uses for walking. It has the power to control things by stabbing them in the head with its tentacle and is seen injecting something through it, making the creature change to a dark gray/green with green eyes with with green slime dropping out of the creature's mouth. When not on creatures the action button (Z) makes the alien pass gas. When the Alien is idle, it will use one of it's tentacles to lick around It's mouth. Game Information Parasite 'History' 'Academy of Evil' The Space Squid possibly took lessons at the Academy of Evil (probably to become evil) but it didn't take any swimming lessons, which he would later regret. 'Run in with the Space Bees' The Space Squid somehow got onto the Space Bee's Hive Planet, which it, himself barely escaped. Ever since then, the Space Bees had been It's biggest enemy. 'Draining the Green Planet' The Space Squid flew down onto the Green Planet, in his Gasguzzler 9000. It's quest was to drain Planet. The Space Squid landed, happy to see It's first Energy Mining Machine was ready. It then got to work collecting Big Forest Spirits to fuel it's Mining Machines, with the help of his Energy Radar Arrow to guide him. While doing that it encountered Tiny Forest Spirits, which he like to eat calling them "A sweet and tasty nibble". It used its tentacle to enslave the planets creatures. When It came to water, It started to regret not taking swimming lessons at the Academy of Evil. Also on It's quest it encountered Happy Gas, which it loathed and Cannons, which it sarcastically said it had never had encountered except on every planet. 'Game Information' The Parasite is a small being that roams the galaxy robbing innocent planets of its energy. The Parasite walks at a medium pace, and can jump rather high. His main ability is to enslave Animals by jumping on to their head and somehow, with its tentacle, stabbing it into the poor beings mind and somehow controlling them. This causes their eyes to turn green and their mouth to drool green goo. All Animals do not have the same health, some being stronger or weaker than others. The Parasite literally uses corrupted animals as machines, making use of their abilities to pass obstacles or kill other enemies that cannot be enslaved. Some enemies cannot be enslaved due to their vital organ - the brain - being shielded from being attacked. He can jump off enemies by pressing the X keyboard key will kill the enslaved creature the Parasite is on, and give him a boost off it. When not an an enemy, it just causes him to pass gas. Elite Winged Cats, Snails, and Beetles are examples of unslaveable enemies, who must be killed to be passed or nimbly maneuvered through. The Parasite will gain points for eating Small Forest Spirits, and sets up energy-draining Checkpoints when it passes a Big Forest Spirit. The Parasite is very weak interdependently, as just a touch of any hazard makes him explode and his blood splat on to the screen. The Parasite seems to have not learned how to Swim, as he also dies when he touches water. The Parasite will jump into his Gasguzzler 9000 upon placing all Checkpoints in the area. His enslaving abilities seems to extend past living creatures, but also to inanimate objects. When using the Out of Order Cannons, he can control make the Cannon shoot out an Acorn that he can control, and somehow kill enemies with it, even though the Parasite is placed on the front. Nitrome Must Die The Parasite appears in Nitrome Must Die on level 20, appearing as the boss for that level. The Parasite has enslaved The Moon and uses it to try to kill Austin Carter and Justin Bennet. The Parasite serves as the weak point of the moon, having to be shot to damage the Moon. The Parasite will try to move the Moon around as to try to not get himself near Austin or Justin. Other Appearances *Snowman - The Parasite appears on Cave-Girl's head, enslaving her *Nitrome 2.0 Skin - The Parasite appears climbing Nitrome Towers, with Princess Nectarine in his hands. This situation is a parody of King Kong. Gallery File:Infected Moon.png|The Parasite on The Moon in Nitrome Must Die File:Parasite_comic2.jpg|The parasite imagining domination File:Parasite2.jpg|The Parasite as he appears in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin Jumping Parasite.png|The Parasite jumping File:Parasite_in_the_winter.png|The Parasite as he appears in the snowman skin Crusher squirrel enslaved 3 transparent.png|The Parasite enslaving a squirrel Trivia * The player can make the Parasite pass gas by pressing Z while he is not on a character. Crudely, when on an enslaved animal, this gives him a boost off it and kills the animal. * The Parasite appears climbing Nitrome Towers in the Nitrome 2.0 skin, holding Princess Nectarine, much like King Kong. * He may be a reference of the Dalek mutants, as both appear as small one eyed cephalopods. * It is possible that the Parasite is larger than he appears, as he is very large in the Nitrome 2.0 skin. }} Category:Characters Category:Parasite Category:Bosses